


Coming Up Roses

by dumbisexual



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Supernatural Elements, fairy ateez, fairy hongjoong, fairy jongho, fairy mingi, fairy san, fairy seonghwa, fairy wooyoung, fairy yeosang, fairy yunho, lapslock, seonghwa is a fire fairy, there’s a very very faint hint of yunho/mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbisexual/pseuds/dumbisexual
Summary: yeosang is a flora fairy and a good one at that. it’s been years since he last had any mishap with his growing so when he starts to find his sprouts wilted or even worse, burnt, he understandably panics a little.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Coming Up Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wooyoungies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyoungies/gifts), [notbeezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeezy/gifts).



yeosang is a flora fairy and a good one at that. he knows his marigolds always bloom to the perfect color and his daffodils have opened on the first day of spring for decades now. his mountain fairy friend, san, always whines that he never gets pretty flowers to grow on his lands, always staring at rock and sometimes ash when the mountains turn to volcanoes. 

yeosang sympathizes with his friend, he knows it would be hard to not have all his precious pants around him, bringing light and life into the world, or at least that’s what his summer fairy friend, jongho, tells him.

it’s been years since yeosang last had any mishap with his growing - “it wasn’t my fault hongjoong caught a cold and winter started early!” - so when he starts to find his sprouts wilted or even worse, _burnt_ , he understandably panics a little.

how could this even happen? the only person living in these woods is him and sometimes yunho, the snow fairy, when the stream by the hill frosts for winter and obviously a _snow_ fairy couldn’t burn his flowers. but a fire fairy could. 

fire fairies aren’t rare, but they tend to prefer open plains or heated landscapes where they can feel comfortable and let their flames expand with ease. yeosang’s forest is in one of the cooler parts of the land, thanks to frequent visits from yunho and hongjoong, a winter fairy, and is packed with dense foliage. it doesn’t make sense why a fire fairy would set up camp in his territory and even less why he’s _burning his lovely flowers_. 

it’s the third batch of roses that turned up charred that sets yeosang off. once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. grabbing the brittle stems, he stomps back to his simple cabin enthralled with ivy and moss. the birds he regularly feeds sit on the railing of his tiny porch, right where he expects them. he grins and calls for them. this is the last time he lets this fire breather get away with this.

a week later yeosang is watering his daisies when he hears the loud screeching of the robins. running through the thick trees is quick and easy when you’ve lived with them your entire life but it’s still too late. he arrives only to see a few birds perched on the branches of a half burnt cherry blossom tree. the ground is blackened and several of his violets are beyond repair. 

yeosang grits his teeth and calls for his birds to show him this intruders home, knowing they’ve followed his requests to seek his hideout. 

he doesn’t realize he’s walking until a dove chirps next to his ear, telling him they’ve arrived. he comes back to see he’s stopped at the opening of a cave. he’s seen this cave before, his friend mingi, a fauna fairy, had helped a wolf pack move from the cave a few years ago. now the cave stands almost the same, if not for the scorched handprints that litter the entrance walls. 

yeosang takes a step forward only to feel the sauna of heat that the cave holds in. he huffs and calls, “come out here! i know you’re in there!” 

he waits a few moments and listens to the silent forest, save for a few chirps from impatient bluebirds. a figure moves up from the back of the cave slowly to reveal a man. an incredibly beautiful man, not that that matters to yeosang. no, because this fairy is without a doubt the one that has been ruining his hard work. 

the fire fairy stands a few inches taller than him with dark wide eyes and coal black hair. he’d be flawless if it weren’t for the talon scratches littering his cheeks. the fairy’s eyes flicker from the birds to the path of ash mixed with ivy to yeosang’s face. 

the fairy’s mouth opens and yeosang whistles, calling for his birds to swoop down at the young man. he squeaks and ducks before the robins talons can get him. “oh- not again. please stop ok! can’t we just talk? please!” 

but yeosang is on defense, act first and think later. he lets the birds go until he notices they sound less angry and more.. pained. the fire fairy’s body seems to glow with contained flames and every brush against the birds stings them with heat. yeosang jumps to whistle them back off, and isn’t surprised to see them take off through the trees to rest. 

he stomps, poison ivy springing out under his feet, and turns back to give this fairy a piece of his mind when he hears something that sounds oddly like sniffling. upon closer inspection he sees that’s exactly what it is, and it’s coming from the fire fairy. 

“who are you?” he asks bluntly.

“my names seonghwa” he mumbles out, sniffling turning into sad hiccups. 

“i-i didn’t mean to hurt your birds,” seonghwa chokes out, “it’s just an instinct my body has against danger. i’m so sorry. i really am.” 

yeosang takes a moment to ponder the situation. the fire fairy, seonghwa, doesn’t seem to enjoy burning his animals so it would make sense that he didn’t like burning the plants either. so then why was it still happening?

“if you don’t mean to do it then why are all my flowers getting burned?” he asks, inching forward to see steam rise from the tears on seonghwa’s cheeks.

“i just.. i just wanted to see if they felt as nice as they looked.” he looks up at yeosang through thick, wet lashes and yeosang feels the world tumble from him.

he’s been sending his birds after this man believing he meant to burn his forest down without ever actually asking him. he just wanted to show his flowers the love they deserved, and yeosang punished him for it.

yeosang crouches down in front of seonghwa and takes a breath before grabbing the fire fairy’s hand. it stings with heat but it’s not unbearable.

“my name is yeosang and i think i owe you an apology.” yeosang tells the fairy, shame blooming in his stomach.

seonghwa’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth, presumably to argue, but yeosang goes on, “i assumed you meant to harm my forest with no proof, and i hurt you for it. i’m sorry seonghwa.” he looks down at the darkened soil.

the crickets boom in yeosang’s ears as the silence stretches. “thank you.” 

it’s quiet, mumbled slightly, but still there. yeosang looks up, smile open and blinding and seonghwa doesn’t have to wonder where all the plants get their sunshine from. seonghwa falls a bit from the shock of it. his fall sends a patch of ash into the breeze and a tiny sprout peaks through the dirt underneath. 

yeosang gasps in front of him, “come on! i have an idea!”

tightening his grip on the fire fairy’s hand he pulls him through the less dense trails of the forest. he’s realizing the fire that stung his hand before has turned into a pleasant kind of burning warmth; like laying on the tall hill by the river when he knows he’ll get a sunburn but the comforting blanket of heat is too welcoming. 

they stop by yunho’s house, only to find him gone, off to fondly watch mingi gossip with the deer. however, his little brother wooyoung, a water fairy, is at home and more than happy to assist once yeosang explains his scheme. then they’re off again.

they arrive at a cabin built from clay and stone with thick vines that outline the roof and windows. the forest around it is heavy, even more so than the side yeosang stays on. it’s trees are packed close and covered with clinging stems of thick foliage. 

“seonghwa,” the fire fairy turns at his name, “i want you to burn everything.” 

he chokes. wasn’t yeosang just sending birds after him for doing that? he must show his apprehension on his face because the flora fairy is quick to explain.

“you won’t get in trouble! no it’s not a trick i promise. it’s just, well, i can’t visit this side of the forest because of all of the japanese honeysuckle you see on the trees and fire can solve that. you can live in that cabin, see it’s not wood, and the fire you make burns the honeysuckle and other baddies laying around and it cleans up the forest for new flowers to come through!” 

seonghwa blinks and mulls it over. he probably shouldn’t, but there’s a pull for him to trust this flora fairy and the water fairy behind them seems all too eager for it, already outlining the parts seonghwa can burn with water to keep it from spreading. he nods.

for weeks seonghwa lives in his house of stone, setting ablaze to his side of the forest, and he’s _happy_. yeosang even brings over a flower for him! a real one! that can he can touch and love like he wants to. it’s not.. pretty, not like everything yeosang grows in the forest but that’s fine with him.

yeosang explains he had to get it from san, the mountain fairy that jumps on seonghwa consistently, who got it from one of his volcanoes. he says it’s called silversword and it grows in extreme heat and can withstand seonghwa’s burning touch. he had tackled the flora fairy in a hug and later apologized for the heated red he left on yeosang’s face, only for him to grow redder and wave it off. odd. 

and maybe the birds hold a bit of a grudge against him for the burning, but that’s fine because he’s said sorry and yeosang says that it’s okay, the birds can be snobby anyway. he’s just so _happy_ and he hasn’t used his fire this much since he was a child, forgets that the blazing flames in him can turn into a low sizzle from it. 

it’s only when he’s sitting carefully with yeosang in his garden and feels a furry weight on his that he remembers. a chipmunk snuggles into seonghwa’s neck, looking for warmth away from hongjoong’s winter breeze and he sobs. yeosang jerks away from his flower crown to see what’s caused him so much distress. he beams when he sees the fire fairy cradling the chipmunk in his warm palms with a gentleness known only to him. 

he doesn’t know why he does it. maybe it’s because he can’t contain how ecstatic he is to see seonghwa doing something he’s always wanted to. or maybe it’s because he’s been growing fonder and fonder of the way seonghwa burns notes for him into planks of wood, or the way he blows his hair out of his eyes instead of using his hand, or the way he absolutely glows when yeosang brings him new heat resistant plants.

in any case, he doesn’t really think it through before he falls over himself to plant a single kiss to the fire fairy’s lips. he snaps back a moment later, staring at seonghwa’s wide black eyes and red cheeks. he doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, doesn’t breath. 

seonghwa grins until his face hurts, “is now a good time to tell you your birds are kind of mean?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to beezy and lei x  
> twt: @yoesangies


End file.
